The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for performing authentication in association with user accounts.
To gain access to resources of a computer system, an individual is often required to complete a login procedure. In some instances, the computer system may include a remote computer. Resources offered by a computer system may include, for example, data, applications, or various services offered by the computer system.
During the login process, the computer system typically identifies and authenticates an individual. Generally, authentication is performed using a password submitted by the individual. For example, a web site may provide a login page that enables the individual to submit a password to successfully log in to the web site.
A password is typically a word or string of characters used for user authentication to prove identity or access approval to gain access to a resource offered by a computer system. Generally, an individual selects the password that the computer system will use to authenticate the individual during subsequent login processes.